


Three o'clock in the morning it’s quiet and there’s no one around

by DarknessTurnsMeOn



Series: Bruises [1]
Category: Avengers, Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Captain America, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Reader-Insert, stark reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessTurnsMeOn/pseuds/DarknessTurnsMeOn
Summary: Seeing bruises on his baby sister’s body is driving Tony Stark crazy. When she tries to deny way too quickly that her violent jerk boyfriend hit her once again, he immediately deduce that she’s lying. He helps her to rebuild her life when she breaks up with him and also think of introduce her to his Avengers fellows (and let’s be honest maybe set her up with one of them) in order to move on with her life.





	Three o'clock in the morning it’s quiet and there’s no one around

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t read if you’re under 18. It’s a tough and hard subject and I think that it’s better that adults read it. I’m not gonna check on your age, I’m trusting you, and I’m not your mother, I just hope you’re gonna respect it. Domestic violence is not normal, don’t let that happen even once because it’ll happen again, run away or go to the police or call special numbers for domestic violence.
> 
> Song of the title : Stay (Faraway,So Close), Flyleaf (cover)

 

An empty street of New York in the middle of Winter. My bare feet are trampling the cold concrete of the sidewalk. I’m freezing to death in my thin nightgown, but I didn’t have time to put on something else on me to keep me warm, not even my shoes or socks, I couldn’t grab a hoodie or a coat before I rushed out. I must look like someone who has escape from an asylum with my messy hair, the bruises all over my bare legs and arms, red blood dripping from my nose on my white nightie finishing his race on the cold frozen ground leaving on its way a pink smear of dry blood.

  
I’m walking, heading straight to the only place I know I can go, to the only place I’ve always felt safe, my brother’s home. So I walk, never stopping my path not matter how cold is the road I’m on, no matter how many people stare at me, I just walk, walk to safety, walk to the only person I still have in that world. My elderly brother, who raised me after our parents death.  
  
They died on December 16th 1991, I was four years-old. They were supposed to go to on a trip to the Bahamas, passing by the Pentagon before going there, just the two of them and be back for Christmas, during that time, I was staying with my big brother, to whom my dad said he wasn’t allow to throw parties or invite girls while taking care of his little sister. I remember how much I begged my father to take me with them, looking at him with my big brown eyes that match his and those of my brother. My mother used to say that she was disappointed that none of her children looked like her. I was a wanted child, and they wait to have me for so long, seventeen years after my brother, my father was already seventy and my mother nearly fifty when they finally managed to have me. I still remember my dad’s last words to me, on that fateful day.  
  
“I promise you my little princess, that when your mother and I are coming back, you and me are going to buy the highest Christmas tree we ever had in this house.”  
  
“And we will decorate it for Santa to bring presents”, I added, a big smile towards my face.  
  
“Yes baby, we will decorate it for Santa to bring presents for the four of us.”  
  
He scooped me in his arms and I hugged him tight, making my Piglet plush fall in the process. After a last kiss on my forehead, he announced that he was going to put the suitcases in the car and told my mother to get ready. She was talking to my brother and I understood that he and our father had an argument before I step into the living room. I took Piglet back in my arms and my brother and I followed our mother to the front door, where our father was waiting for her with the car.  
  
“Be nice my darling”, she said, kissing my cheek. “Take care of your little sister”, she told my brother, also giving him a kiss. “I love you both.”  
  
“I love you too mommy”, I answered her with my tiny little voice.  
  
“Love you too mom”, my brother responded.  
  
Our mother climbed on the passenger seat, waved to us one last time before our father start the car. I ran after the vehicle into the garden until it disappeared behind the portal.  
  
“Bye mommy, bye daddy”, I shouted as loud as I could, before hearing the gravel squeaking under my brother’s foot.  
  
“Come on little one, let’s go back to the house, we’re gonna make pop corn and watch a movie”, he said, lifting me over his shoulders.  
  
That was the last time we saw our parents. The next day, the police came to our house and told my brother that our parents had a car accident. Even if my brother tried to make me stay in my room, I sneaked out at the moment the policeman told him that we were never going to see them again. When I heard that, my whole world crumbled. I still remember it, even now, twenty-five years later.  
  
“No, no, no, no, you’re a mean man, you’re lying”, I screamed, hitting the policeman’s legs with my tiny fists. “You’re a liar, daddy said he was going to come back and buy the biggest Christmas tree ever to decorate it for Santa to bring presents.”  
  
I felt a pair of hands lifting me in the air and my little head was against my brother hard chest, and then he started to cradle me into his arms while I was still screaming and crying. I don’t remember well the days after or even the funerals, it was like those days passed in a mist, my brother’s best friend settle down at the house with us for a few times during his army permission. After that, my brother raised me and tried to run our father’s company with the help of our dad’s old associate. When I stopped to eat and sleep, my brother took me to see a few doctors. Two years after the first visit, my life almost came back to normal, I entered elementary school, the same my father and brother went too, and they discovered that I was as smart as the both of them. On that day, my brother ruffled my hair calling me his little genius and from that moment, I knew that any school will open their door for me and my brain, but let’s be honest, also for the lot of money my dad had spared for my studies from the moment he knew my mother was pregnant.  
  
Well, if I was such a genius, I wouldn’t be here by a cold Winter night, walking barefoot with a bloody and bruised face clad with my nightshirt standing in front of the glass automatic doors of the probably most famous building in New York owned by of the most famous people on this planet, my big brother : Tony Stark. 


End file.
